Elyon - Livre 1 - Le destin
by brendabikie
Summary: Elyon ne sait plus où en est son coeur, Ash est-il celui qu'il lui faut? Il lui semble étrangement familier. D'ou se connaissent-ils? Mais quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre, la disparition de sa mère et ce que lui cache son père seraient-ils liés? Ses cauchemars seraient-il autre chose? De nombreuses choses doivent être résolues. Mais y parviendra-t-elle?
1. Préludes

On ne sait jamais quand est-ce que notre vie peut complètement basculer. On ne se rend jamais compte des conséquences de nos actes passées sur notre futur ou alors on décide simplement de se voiler la face.

J'ai pensé pendant longtemps que le monde était une vaste étendue de terre qui était peuplée par des créatures inaptes à se rendre compte de l'absurdité de leur existence.

L'humanité n'est qu'une absurdité… l'homme se considère comme humain, il a même trouvé une définition à ce mot qu'il a inscrit dans son manuel peuplé de faussetés et d'interprétations qui lui sont propres. Que veut dire être humain ? Éprouver des émotions ? Être bipède ? Être doté d'un cerveau sans savoir l'utiliser à bon escient ? Non..non..non l'humain lui-même a perdu la notion de ce mot, il ne le comprend plus et se laisse emporté par son besoin de renouveau, son insatisfaction à accepter ce qu'il possède déjà, il lui faut toujours plus, il lui faut toujours chercher la petite bête au lieu de vivre son existence de façon paisible. L'être humain est une bombe qui a évoluée et pris de l'ampleur et qui finira par détruire ce qu'on lui a si gentiment offert. Le destructeur des mondes n'est pas un mythe, c'est ce que nous représentons, nous ne sommes pas des bienfaiteurs, nous sommes le poison qui exterminera toute forme de vie, qui annihilera toute civilisation, nous sommes ce qui nous détruira !

Au fond nous cherchons des solutions afin de rendre le monde meilleur… mais.. et si nous arrêtions de chercher…?

C'est d'une terre prospère et lumineuse que je voulais vous parler… Mais pour que vous vous compreniez, il faut que nous remontions au commencement des temps, là où la chronologie était abstraite et où les jours filaient sans interruption. Remontons à la naissance de la Reine de la destinée, à la venue au monde de celle qui déstabilisera l'équilibre du monde. Oh, elle ne fut pas seul, ses jumeaux l'accompagnaient, la soutenaient mais elle fut le seul déclencheur de tous les évènements qui suivront. Bénie des dieux, maudites des ténèbres, élue des hommes, haïe des femmes mais aimée des siens, son destin était écrit à travers les âges.

C'est ici que commence l'histoire tragique mais pourtant heureuse de Raphaëlle l'ange de la destinée, connue sous le nom mortel d'Elyon Duncan.

Chapitre 1 :

Le rêve

Je courais, sa présence rendait l'air irrespirable, son souffle faisait mourir toute la flore environnante et il se rapprochait de moi. Mon souffle était glacé par ma peur, mon cœur allait lâcher, je courais à m'en brisér les jambes, mes poumons brûlaient et je sentais que mon corps était à sa limite. Je n'allais pas lui échapper… Je ne connaissais pas celui qui me poursuivais, mais je savais que jamais je ne devais le laisser m'atteindre. Soudain un hurlement retentit. Le cri strident d'une femme apeurée, qui sait que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Je me stoppe brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser se faire tuer, il avait dû arrêter sa chasse et tentait de m'attirer dans un piège, il me connaissait. Je ne pourrais jamais laisser quelqu'un qui est en danger se débrouiller seul, même si cela signifie mettre ma vie en jeu.

Je me retourne et cours en direction de la voix. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus denses, la forêt semblait s'épaissir, mais j'étais déterminée à ne pas la laisser mourir, elle devait vivre. Ce monstre en voulait à ma vie, et bien c'est ma vie qu'il aurait et pas une autre. Mais le monde s'est mis à tourner, la forêt s'estompait, les cris de la femme devenaient lointain, tout s'effaçait…

« Elyon », quelqu'un murmura.

« ELYON », me hurle – t- on

Je me réveille en sursaut, couchée sur mon lit, complètement déboussolée avec la figure de mon frère juste au-dessus de moi. Ses prunelles grises me fixent avec inquiétude et une autre émotion que j'ai du mal à identifier, de la pitié ? Je me secoue un peu, histoire de me réveiller et d'échapper à l'horreur de mon rêve.

Encore le même rêve, princesse ? me questionne – t - il

Oui, mais cette fois il y avait une femme qui hurlait, elle semblait effrayée. Il savait qu'une fois que je l'entendrais crier, je tenterais de l'aider, il comptait là-dessus pour m'attraper, je lui réponds en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve, me dit-il sans conviction en fuyant mon regard.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai la soudaine impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec mon frère, son attitude face à mes rêves me semble suspect, comme s'il attendait à chaque fois que je lui révèle une information qui lui est cruciale.

Oui tu as raison, je lui réponds en le fixant

Bon, descendons prendre le petit-déjeuner. Papa est parti, Phobos aussi et Sara est dans le jardin, elle réveillera Jonathan plus tard il n'a pas bien dormi hier soir, me dit-il en détournant mon attention.

À la mention du plus jeune de mes frères, je dresse l'oreille. Depuis plus de 4 ans il souffre comme moi de cauchemars incessants, mais il ne nous e a jamais vraiment parlé, restant vague. À seulement 6 ans son esprit était tout aussi vif eu celui d'un adulte. Parfois dans ses prunelles grises, héritage de notre père, flottaient es émotions qu'un enfant de cet âge ne devraient jamais connaitre et cela me faisait parfois peur.

Je suis très proche de mon cadet, il est le seul de mes frères qui ne m'agace jamais. Étant la seule fille dans une famille composée d'homme pouvait parfois se révéler être un calvaire. Castiel, mon jumeau, ma moitié pouvait être insupportable au point où nous en venions parfois aux mains. Ma relation avec lui est fusionnelle pourtant parfois je sens que quelque chose nous sépare et malgré le fait que je tente de réduire cette distance, instaurée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je sais que c'est impossible. Nous sommes des exacts opposés d'un point de vu physique. Là où je suis d'une couleur de cheveux indéterminable entre le blond clair et la paille (mes cheveux sont absolument soyeux, le seul bémol et bien c'est la couleur), lui est noiraud, couleur héritée de notre absente de mère. Notre seul point commun physique est la couleur gris-orage de nos yeux. Il nous a été dit que nos prunelles était une représentation du ciel en pleine tempête et que la couleur s'assombrissait ou s'éclaircissait au gré de nos émotions.

Phobos, notre frère aîné, est une personne taciturne. Ce qui se passe ne l'intéresse pas. Lui et moi ressemblons à notre père alors que Castiel et Jonathan tiennent de notre mère. Mais une chose qui nous unit tous est la douleur que l'on a ressentie il y a de cela 4 ans lorsque notre mère, sur un coup de tête, s'en est allée sans laisser de traces. Nous étions heureux, tout semblait nous sourire, la carrière de producteur de notre père décollait, notre petit frère fêtait ses 2 ans quelques jours plus tard, Castiel et moi avions décider de suivre la carrière artistique de notre père et d'être des chanteurs, Phobos avait intégrer une prestigieuse université. Mais il semble que Sellia, notre mère, n'était pas heureuse. Elle a brisé notre père lors de son départ, mon cadet s'est renfermé, mon aîné s'est plonger dans ses études et nous ne le voyons que rarement, mon jumeau lui n'a pas semblé changer, mais je le connais. Je ressens chacune de ses émotions, il se questionne même encore maintenant, se demandant si cela était sa faute, si nous étions trop égoïstes pour ne pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec notre génitrice. Celui qui fut le plus anéantis par son départ fut mon père, il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait à jamais. Il s'empêche d'être heureux, pourtant nous avons tenté de lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'il rencontre d'autres femmes ne nous dérangeait pas. Mais son cœur est une chose qu'il n'est pas prêt à redonner. C'est pour cette raison que je hais ma mère plus que tout, elle a brisé notre famille, nous laissant seuls et sans explication. Une chose que je ne pardonnerais jamais, quoiqu'il arrive.


	2. le rêve

Vas-y je te rejoins dans un moment je dois me changer, aller en pyjama en cours, très peu pour moi, je plaisante en me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

Castiel embrasse mon front et sort de ma chambre. Je me lève et marche jusqu'à ma commode, le tapis fushia sous mes pieds nus me fait l'effet d'une douce caresse. En arrivant devant la commode, je me regarde dans le miroir suspendu au-dessus. La jeune femme qui me fait face me fait peur, de grandes cernes s'étalent sous mes yeux, mes iris sont dilatés de façon effrayante, comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain annexée à ma chambre et je retire mes vêtements et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien, me détend et me permet de me concentrer sur autre chose que mon l'image renvoyée par le miroir. L'eau ruissèle sur mon corps, me lave de mes pensées sombres, me purifie, m'aide à me vider l'esprit. La vapeur s'élève dans la cabine de douche, l'eau me transporte.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, l'eau coule toujours mais mon environnement a changé. Je me fige parce que quelqu'un se tient derrière moi alors que je suis nue. Des bras se pose sur mes hanches et des lèvres me touchent le cou.

Ma douce, me murmure-t-on à l'oreille.

Je frissonne, mon corps se détend automatiquement comme s'il reconnaissait la voix de cet homme, mais mon esprit panique parce que je me rends compte que je rêve à nouveau.

Les mains de cet inconnu remontent le long de mon corps, me faisant perdre mes moyens. Mon corps répond à ses caresses, mes sens s'embrasent. Il me caresse tel un expert, il sait ce qu'il fait et chose qui me fait peur, il connait mon corps et ses réactions. Je me fonds dans ses bras et je sens son corps pressé contre le mien. Il semble bien construit et son parfum m'enveloppe et me fait perdre la tête, c'est une odeur musquée mais fruitée. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, mettant mes longs cheveux de côté pour avoir un meilleur accès. Je me cambre, les sensations qui envahissent mon corps sont trop intense, il sourit dans mon cou alors que ses mains explorent et stimulent mon corps, ma respiration s'accélère, la chaleur qui m'habite me submerge et je me sens exploser. Je tente de calmer ma respiration et alors que je suis sur le point de me retourner afin de connaitre l'identité de celui qui m'a transporté, j'ai le tourni, ce qui m'oblige à fermer les yeux. Quand la sensation m'est passée, j'ouvre les yeux et je suis de retour dans ma salle de bain habituelle. J'halète, déstabilisée. L'eau est devenue froide. Je me secoue. Je suis hantée par des visions depuis aussi loin que je puisse me souvenir, mais celle-ci était plus « vivante » et sensorielle, comme si mon subconscient voulait que je me rappelle de quelque chose, de cet homme, d'une vie que nous aurions partagé.

Je sors de la douche et me sèche tout en me demandant qui était cet homme. Un chose est certaine, ce n'est pas l'homme de mes cauchemars, il ne cherche pas à me nuire, au contraire il semble que nous soyons en couple ou quelque chose d'approximatif.

On toque à la porte.

Ouiiiii, je crie.

Elyon s'il te plaît dépêche-toi, me répond la voix douce de Sarah.

J'arrive juste 5 minutes, Sasa, lui dis-je.

Je l'entends rebrousser chemin et je me concentre sur ma toilette et mon habillage. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire. Je sors un jeans taille haute gris, un débardeur court noir ainsi qu'une longue jaquette grise également. Je me dirige vers le miroir et m'observe à nouveau. La douche m'a fait du bien, tout comme mon rêve éveillé. Mes joues sont rouges, mon teint semble plus saint et mes cernes sont moins visibles. J'attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Je prends mes affaires de cours qui ont été jetée sur la chaise de mon bureau comme de vulgaires déchets. Je sors de ma chambre et descends les escaliers qui mènent au premier étage et au silence que j'entends à cet étage du manoir, j'en déduis que mes frères n'y sont pas. Je continue au rez-de-chaussée. Dans la cuisine qui se trouve à la gauche des grands escaliers, j'entends le rire de Jonathan, ce qui me fait inconsciemment sourire. J'aime le voir heureux. J'entre dans la cuisine. Ma place est vide et devant moi se trouve mon repas habituel. C'est-à-dire une mangue, une omelette ainsi qu'une tranche de cake spécialement faite par Sara. Je lève les yeux et observe la femme qui au fil du temps est devenu une sorte de mère pour mes frères et moi. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en un chignons lâche qui met en valeur son petit visage. Ses grand yeux bleus bienveillants sont posés sur mon petit frère. Elle sent mon regard sur elle donc elle lève les yeux et me sourit. Son sourire est comme un soleil au plein milieu d'une tempête, il nous a toujours rassuré. Elle s'approche de moi et me prend dans se bras.

Mange avant de partir ma belle, me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue, je ne suis pas là ce soir, mais je vous ai laissé de quoi manger. Votre père rentre tard, mais je serais surement là avant lui.

Tu vas où Sasa ? demade Jonathan.

Je m'assois et commencer à manger. Mais en levant les yeux je vois Sarah rougir sous la question de mon frère et je me stoppe stupéfiée. Est-ce qu'elle a un rancard ?!

Je sors avec la voisine, répond-elle de façon évasive.

Je ricane, persuadée qu'elle est trop embarrassée pour nous dire quoique ce soit. Elle me fusille du regard, puis éclate de rire et s'en va. Mon cadet me regarde confus. J'engloutis le reste de mon repas et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand le nain, je lui dis en lui embrassant la joue.

Castiel, t'es où, idiot ? je hurle à la cantonade

Nulle part, imbécile, il me répond depuis le salon.

On y va ou alors tu préfères te rendre à pied au lycée ?, je le taquine.

Il sort du salon en courant et je rigole. Nous sortons de la maison en nous chamaillant et nous dirigeons vers le garage. J'hésite, soit je prends la voiture de mon frère, soit la mienne. Finalement j'opte pour quelque chose d'ostentatoire : La Audi TT RS bleue de notre père. Et c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée ennuyante.

Elyon ne savait pas que cette journée serait loin d'être ordinaire. Les rouages du destin s'étaient mis en route et l'histoire allait commencer.


	3. Ash'alynn Darkmir

Arrivé devant lycée, je me gare et sors du véhicule. Castiel fait de même. Nous nous fixons dans les yeux et portons notre regard sur le bâtiment et ses élèves. Ternes, c'est le seul mot qui me vient en tête. Les élèves sont des rapaces, des êtres vides de toutes réelles émotions et des personnes complètement opportunistes. Le bâtiment est à l'image de ses occupants, inintéressant et sans vie. C'est une vieille bâtisse grise avec de vielles fenêtres aux cadres rouges.

Je sors de mes pensées et me dirige vers l'entrée pendant que Castiel part rejoindre ses amis après m'avoir saluée. Je cherche mes amies du regard, les seules personnes de ce lieux sinistre à ne pas être des lèches-bottes ou des opportunistes. Je repère Irma, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus et légèrement plantureuse. C'est une fille pleine d'esprit, toujours joyeuse et prête à faire les pires blagues à nos professeurs. À côté d'elle se trouve Cornélia, notre grande blonde. Cette dernière est la définition même de la fille parfaite, son corps ne laisse aucun homme indifférent, ses long cheveux blonds semble toujours briller d'une sorte d'éclat mystique et ses grands yeux bleu céruléen sont habités d'une sagesse qui dépasse son âge. En face de mes deux amies se trouve le reste de la bande : Will ou Willhelmina, une jolie rousse au grand yeux bruns et à l'air timide. Elle est l'incarnation même de la douceur. Taranee, une afro-américaine, timide mais pleine d'énergie et capable de résoudre n'importe quelle énigme. Et pour finir Hay-Lin et Sia, nos petites jumelles chinoises à l'air fragile et à l'esprit plus vif qu'un feu follet. Ces filles et moi avons grandi ensembles, nous nous nommons entre nous les W.I.T.C.H.E.S. Concrètement, la moitié de notre école nous considère comme des sorcières car nous ne leur adressons que rarement la parole et nous amusons à leur faire peur en leur lançant d'étrange regards. Bon j'avoue, nous avons un esprit très enfantin. Mais bon il est intéressant de voir à quel point le mental d'un adolescent peut être facilement manipulé.

Je rejoins les filles et après nos salutations habituelles, Irma lâche une phrase des plus étranges :

Aujourd'hui est le commencement de ce qui ne fut jamais terminer il y a quelques siècles.

Cela fait rire les autres car c'est une phrase plutôt spirituelle venant d'Irma. Mais mon rire se bloque dans ma gorge car les yeux de mon amie sont vitreux, comme si elle n'était plus avec nous en cette instant, aucun sourire n'orne ses lèvres. Étrangement, quelque chose semble remuer à l'intérieur de moi face à cet évènement. Mon cœur s'accélère et j'ai l'impression qu'un étau se resserre autour de mon esprit, mes pensées s'embrouillent et je ne peux plus penser correctement. Et tout comme cette sensation est apparue de nulle part, elle repart et je me retrouve toujours en train de fixer Irma qui cligne des yeux d'un air confus. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de lui poser une question silencieusement, mais elle détourne le regard. Troublée elle sourit d'un air crispé et fait comme si de rien était. Je me fais une note de lui en parler plus tard.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours : histoire religieuse. Notre professeur est des plus ennuyeux. C'est un homme petit et bedonnant, il est doté d'une intelligence que j'estime des plus basiques, il passe son temps plonger dans ses séries bibliques et ne supporte pas que les gens ne soit pas du même avis que lui.

Je m'assieds au fond de la salle comme à mon habitude et j'attends l'arrivée de notre enseignant. Quelqu'un s'assoit près de moi mais je n'y fais même pas attention, je suis quasiment certaine que c'est encore un des mâles de ce lycée dont les hormones partent en folie. Je sors un de mes cahier et je me mets à dessiner sur la couverture. Tous les autres s'installent, mais soudain tout le monde se tait. Intriguée, je lève les yeux et me rends compte que notre professeur n'est pas là. À sa place se trouve une femme. Grande, blonde et belle, elle dégage une grande assurance. Ses yeux bleu céruléen balaient la salle, scrutant chacun, sans aucune émotion. Quand ses prunelles se portent sur moi, leur expression change, ils me dardent avec fureur, quelque chose semble la déranger en moi. Ne supportant pas ce genre de comportement à mon égard, je ne détourne pas le regard et la fusille du regard. Je refuse de baisser les yeux devant une telle personne exécrable. Notre bataille du regard dure assez longtemps pour attirer l'attention des autres élèvent, certains semblent choqués et d'autres s'en réjouissent. Le fait que la « reine » de l'école soit en conflit avec un professeur est une nouveauté et les plus vicieux n'attendent que le moment où je ne serais plus considérée par nos enseignants.

La mystérieuse blonde, détourne finalement le regard et je souris de façon diabolique, soulagée de n'avoir pas baisser le regard la première. Je suis obligée de l'admettre ses yeux me font froid dans le dos, ils dégagent quelque chose de néfaste et d'étrangement familier en même temps.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Madame Dodge et je serais votre nouveau professeur pour le reste de l'année. Votre ancien enseignant, n'est plus… apte à continuer. », nous dit-elle.

Sa phrase qui semble banale pour tout le monde m'interpelle, elle l'a dite sur un ton des plus heureux comme si elle savait quelque chose que nous ne savions pas. Mon cœur s'accélère et je m'inquiète pour notre ancien professeur. Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit qu'elle est responsable de son absence. Puis je me rappelle que je suis dans la vie réelle et que ce genre de scénario est ridicule. Je ris de moi-même, ce qui fait sursauter mon voisin qui se tourne vers moi. Je l'ignore toujours, ne voulant pas me retrouver avec une sangsue pour le reste de l'année.

Madame Dodge nous distribue des feuilles relatant le programme de l'année entière. En le lisant je me demande si cette femme est cinglée. Pour commencer elle nous a mis au programme « histoire de la magie »… Elle s'est crue dans « Harry Potter » ou bien. Ensuite « La guerre angélique ». Cette femme est folle… Ses sujets sont incohérents. Je me tourne vers mon voisin afin de savoir s'il est aussi choqué que moi et je reste le souffle coupé. Ce garçon, non, cet homme est absolument magnifique. J'aurais dû lever les yeux lorsqu'il s'est assis à mes côtés. Il doit être nouveau car jamais je n'ai vu un homme aussi séduisant. Il est brun, possède une mâchoire carrée, un menton absolument magnifique, un nez aquilin et des lèvres absolument attirantes. Je n'ai pas encore vu ses yeux mais je parie qu'ils sont bleus et profonds, dans le genre captivants. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il lève la tête et me regard. Encore une fois mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Ce ne sont pas des prunelles bleues qui m'accueillent, mais grises. Ces yeux sont extraordinaires, on a envie d'y plonger et de ne pas en ressortir. Mon cœur se met à battre de façon erratique et je suis incapable de prononcer un mot. Je le regarde bêtement et lui me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

« Salut, je… je m'appelle Elyon. », je lui dis après quelques secondes.

Il me sourit doucement et je crois défaillir.

« Salut Elyon, moi c'est Ash'alynn, mais je préfère Ash », il me répond.

Je lui souris en retour et n'arrive plus à trouver mes mots.

« Euh.. je pense que tu es nouveau ? » je lui demande.

Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, la prof me dit avec dédain :

« Mademoiselle Duncan, quand vous aurez fini de parlez, vous nous previendrez ? »

Je me tourne vers elle, la rage obscurcissant mon esprit. Je m'apprête à lui crier dessus pour avoir tenté de m'humilier devant la totalité de la classe quand je sens une main sur ma cuisse. Je me tourne vers Ash, confuse et il me regarde juste calmement et se tourne vers Madame Dodge.

« Ne lui en voulez pas Madame, elle ne faisait que répondre à ma question, je suis nouveau », lui répond-il à ma place.

Madame Dodge change complètement de visage et devient douce.

« Pas de problème, Monsieur….. ? » demande-t-elle.

« Darkmir », répond Ash.

Son nom me met des frissons je suis certaine de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part mais je ne sais pas où et cela me perturbe. Dodge se désintéresse de nous et continue à expliquer le programme de l'année au reste de la classe. Ash me regarde sans pour autant retirer la main qui est sur ma cuisse. Je fixe cette dernière troublée car la chaleur que dégage sa main m'apaise et me fais perdre mes moyens. Je lève à nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer ses prunelles grise et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me pencher vers lui. Il y a comme une sorte d'attraction. Sa main remonte ma cuisse et se promène sur mon bras. Mon cœur accélère, ma respiration se fait lourde… et Irma, qui est assise devant nous, se racle la gorge.

« Hum, le coup de foudre c'est pour plus tard vous deux », nous dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Je me détourne d'Ash en rougissant. Attendez. Je rougis ?

Je regarde Irma qui est hilare. Quant à Ash, il ne semble pas du tout gêné et il repose à nouveau sa main sur ma cuisse. Etonnement, cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai même l'audace de poser ma main sur la sienne et d'entremêler nos doigts.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Jamais je n'ai laissé un garçon que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam se montrer aussi familier avec moi. Mais Ash possède quelque chose qui m'attire au-delà du raisonnable. Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera et cela m'inquiète. Mais bon, je suis Elyon Duncan et rien ne m'arrête.


	4. L'inexplicable

Le cours continue sans autre interruption, Madame Dodge se contente de me fixer de temps en temps sans autre commentaires et je m'efforce de ne pas lui prêter attention. Notre prochain de porte sur l'histoire des anges, nous devons rassembler le plus d'information sur ces êtres purs.

Ash finit par retirer sa main afin de mieux se concentrer sur le cours et cela me permet de réfléchir un peu plus. Comment se fait-il que je sois autant attirée par un parfait inconnu et plus important, que je lui permette de me toucher comme il l'a fait. Je lui jette un regard de biais et ne peux m'empêcher de m'extasier devant la beauté de cet être. Je m'attarde un peu plus sur son corps et ne suis pas surprise du fait qu'il soit musclé. Les manches de son t-shirt sont tendues sous la pressions de son biceps. Il est musclé sans pour autant trop l'être. Il est exactement comme j'aime. Stop. Stop. Stop. Il faut que je cesse. Punaise, c'est un inconnu, savoir son prénom et son nom de famille ne fait pas de lui l'homme de ma vie…

Mon téléphone vibre doucement. Je sursaute tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je le sors et vois un message d'Irma :

« Il est canon le nouveau »

Je lui réponds :

« Oui, mais je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne le connais pas ! »

« Le coup de foudre ma belle, l'amour au premier regard »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises Irma, on ne peut pas aimer une personne que l'on ne connait pas »

« Regarde Stephan et moi ! »

« Irma, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! »

Notre conversation continue jusqu'à la fin du cours et aucune de nous n'a le dernier mot. Ash qui semble-t-il me fixait depuis un certain temps rigole, ce qui me fait lever les yeux.

Ton amie et toi semblez incapable de vous mettre d'accord à mon sujet, dit-il

Je rougis violemment et ne sait plus où me mettre, je bégaie, je suis dans l'incapacité de former une phrase concrète. Je finis par sourire très gênée.

Ce qui le fait rire encore plus fort et je me joins à lui car je me rends compte qu'il doit être tout aussi confus que moi. Il ne semble pas être le genre de garçon qui accoste la première fille venue malgré son physique attrayant, il a l'air plus profond que cela.

J'ai cru deviner que tu es nouveau, donc, hum euh, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous ? Quand je dis, je parle de mes amis et moi, lui dis-je en ignorant le sourire carnassier que je vois sur le visage d'Irma

Avec plaisir, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, tu es certaine que cela ne posera pas problème auprès de tes amis ?

Pour ça je peux te rassurer beau ténébreux, cela nous ferait extrêmement plaisir de t'accueillir dans notre groupe. Surtout en tant que futur copain de mademoiselle Duncan ici présente, s'empresse de répondre ma traitresse de meilleure amie que je fusille du regard rouge comme un tomate.

Ash se contente de me regarder, un sourire taquin plaqué sur ses belles (Elyon calme-toi) lèvres.

Alors je ne peux que vous remerciez mesdemoiselles Duncan et … ? demande-t-il en dardant Irma de ses prunelles grise.

Irma semble déboussolée, touchée par le charme de mon compagnon de table, ce qui me fait doucement jubiler car je ne suis pas la seule qu'il déstabilise aussi facilement.

Euh.. Lair, Irma Lair, se contente-t-elle de répondre après quelques secondes.

Il faudrait peut-être que nous sortions de la classe, il n'y a quasiment plus personne, j'ajoute, savant Irma de son embarras quand je me rends compte qu'il ne reste plus que quelques élèves ainsi que l'enseignante avec qui je ne veux pas me retrouver en comité réduit.

Nous rangeons nos affaires et sortant rapidement et nous retrouvons dans le couloir et Irma et moi ne sommes pas étonnées que tous les regards se pose sur nous. Prise d'un soudain élan de confiance, j'accroche mon bras à celui d'Ash et lui souris brillamment pour le distraire en me rendant compte qu'il est mal à l'aise face aux regards qui sont fixés sur nous. Irma voyant mon geste fait de même et nous avançons sous les regards envieux des garçons et ceux furieux des filles. Nous rejoignons tranquillement le reste de nos amis sous l'arbre se trouvant dans le petit parc à l'arrière de l'école. C'est un grand chêne faisant une bonne vingtaine de mètres de haut et au moins trois mètres de large. Nous nous posons à cet endroit afin d'être tranquille et d'éviter le chaos de cet école.

Par les regards que je perçois venant de nos amis, je sens le curiosité face au nouvel arrivant qu'Irma et moi ramenons. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, Irma s'empresse de le présenter avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche :

Voici Ash Darkmir, le futur copain d'Elyon, annonce-t-elle fière d'elle

Je manque de défaillir et me promets de la torturer plus tard. Je souris gauchement à mes amis et clarifie rapidement les choses en fusillant Irma du regard :

Ash est nouveau et je lui ai proposé de se joindre à nous et cela uniquement par gentillesse et parce qu'il m'a paru sympathique, je rectifie.

Voyant Irma prête à rajouter quelque chose je la pince en passant mon bras dans le dos d'Ash tout en regardant la réaction de mes autres compagnons. Ces derniers n'étant pas dupes se rendent compte qu'ils ont manqué une partie de l'histoire mais sachant que je n'en dirais pas plus se taisent et accueillent Ash en se présentant.

La pause ne durant que trente minutes, nous discutons tranquillement et je me rends compte que le nouvel arrivant se place un peu en retrait en nous regardant nous lancer des piques. Il porte un sourire nostalgique et un peu triste. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien lui trotter dans la tête et ressens le besoin de le faire sourire afin qu'il oublie ce qui semble le rendre triste. Je penche la tête pour capter ses prunelles qui se fixent immédiatement dès qu'elles voient le mouvement de ma tête et je lui souris et lui touche le bras espérant apaiser ses pensées tourmentées. Il me prend la main et la serre et son regard se décharge de toute tristesse pour devenir lumineux et mon cœur se gonfle sachant que j'ai réussi. Retournant afin de suivre la conversation se déroulant, je croise le regard d'Irma et la voit me sourire doucement.

Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans notre ancien collège, elle sans doute heureuse que je puisse tout de même accordé de l'attention à un homme. Cette pensée me ramène brusquement à la nuit qui à déclencher notre déménagement précipité car nos parents souhaitaient que l'on oublie cet atroce évènement. Mais je ne veux pas y penser maintenant et je secoue la tête et essaie de me reconnecter dans le présent. Un frisson me prend et je serre la main d'Ash qui tourne la tête perturbé par la brusque pression.

Désolé, je lui murmure, un petit courant d'air

Si tu as froid je peux te passer ma veste, me répond-il

Non, non tout va bien, merci, je lui souris et me retrouve une nouvelle fois submergée par une grande chaleur face à son charme ravageur.

Je me demande soudainement si je ne vais pas devenir trop dépendante de lui alors que je ne le connais que très peu. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, jusqu'ici aucun homme n'est parvenu à retenir mon attention très longtemps et encore moins à saisir mon cœur, mais j'ai bien peur qu'Ash n'y parvienne trop rapidement et qu'effrayer par ce que je pourrais ressentir pour lui dans le futur, il ne prenne peur et s'en aille, tout comme ma mère des années auparavant.


End file.
